TTTE Community Radio
TTTE Community Radio is a channel created and ran by MrMPS2002, Percyno6, and Oliver Duck. The channel was created on December 30, 2014, and closed in early 2016, and returned on August 15, 2019. History Originally started out as CommunityRadio on March 27, 2014, the idea originally started after some users suggested having Roberto (LNERFlyingScotsman) play his records on YouTube. Percyno6 helped pick out the name "Community Radio." Once the account was created, there was going to be 3 shows. The first was Roberto's Records, where Roberto played his records with users suggesting songs to play in the Skype call. The next show was Johnny and the World, in which Johnny (HenryisGreat15) would talk about sports, politics, among other topics, along with a guest. The final show was Chat Room with Ted, where Ted would bring on a guest to interview. After the intro came out, only two of the shows had an episode made. The first episode of Chat Room with Ted was talking about what Community Radio is with Roberto and Johnny. Once the first episode of Roberto's Records was made, the account received a strike because of the music and the channel quickly came to a close. Revival It wasn't until the end of 2014 when Community Radio was brought back. When MPS was travelling, he thought of bringing back Community Radio. When he asked the other people involved with the original Community Radio, they all agreed Community Radio should be brought back. A new channel was opened on December 30, 2014, and Community Radio was renamed to "TWR Community Radio." Instead of 3 shows, this time around there would be 6 shows. Of the original 3 shows, only Johnny and the World would not return. While Johnny no longer wanted to have a show, he could still be found as a member of the Skype call during Roberto's Records and a part of TWRC Radio Against Humanity. While Roberto's Records and Chat Room with Ted were returning, four shows were added - MrMPS's Thomas Battles, Percyno6's Percy's Ever Present Past, HiroTheJapaneseTrain's Matt's Merchandise, and WoodenRS's TV vs. Railway Series. Every week, one of the 6 shows released their show. To get around a strike from Roberto's Records, the show was put up as a live stream and deleted after the stream was over to prevent the account from getting a strike. After the first round of shows, WoodenRS's TV vs. Railway Series was replaced with EricPierre53's The Sodor Workshop. "TWR Community Radio Against Humanity" was also created by MPS and Roberto shortly afterwards as a new show to add to the channel. However, in early 2015, Matt grew tired of making 'Matt's Merchandise' and decided to start a new podcast/discussion show titled "Getting With the Times". In mid-2015, Ted left the community, and by extension, TWRC Radio. Soon after Ted's departure, ThomasWoodenRailway would join TWR Community Radio with "The Keekre Report" as the replacement for "Chat Room with Ted." Eventually, all of the administrators grew too busy to continue uploading to the channel, and it was officially closed in February 2016. However, Percyno6 would later continue Percy's Ever Present Past on his own channel. Second Revival In the middle of July 2019, Ted approached Percyno6 and MPS with the idea of bringing back TWR Community Radio. They both quickly agreed and began brainstorming ideas for new shows and who the hosts of the shows would be, eventually deciding to recruit MultiGreenThunder, MasterOfTheLemons, TrainKing James, Roman'sTWREmpire, and Crimson2091, along with the returning Roberto and Matt Twillman. Around a month later on August 15, 2019, all the members of the channel uploaded an announcement video on the return, along with a return video on TWR Community Radio itself. In February 2020, a channel update was made announcing that the channel would be changing its name from "TWR Community Radio" to "TTTE Community Radio." Along with this change, was the introduction of 3 new shows to the channel. Current Members *MrMPS2002 *Percyno6 *Oliver Duck *LNERFlyingScotsman *HiroTheJapaneseTrain *MultiGreenThunder *MasterOfTheLemons *TrainKing James *Roman'sTWREmpire *Crimson2091 Current Shows Percy's Ever Present Past Hosted by Percyno6, it was a show where PN6 talks about past events or things so that the newer users can see how it was back in the old days of YouTube where there was no fighting or harsh feelings. Roberto's Records Live Hosted by LNERFlyingScotsman, it was a show in a live stream where Roberto plays his record collection. Other Show Runners appeared in this show and suggested records and every once and awhile Roberto took requests from the live stream audience. TTTE Community Radio Against Humanity A fun yet R-Rated show where various members of TWRC Radio play "Cards Against Humanity". It had no definitive host or place on the schedule. Thomas Battles (with TrainKing James) This show returned to the channel in the 2019 revival, except with TrainKing James replacing MrMPS2002 as host. The show is still the same format, where 3 users compete against each other in five debates, with a winner being declared at the end of each debate. 2091 Empire News Hosted by Crimson2091 & Roman’sTWREmpire, this show is about the news in the TWRC such as meetups & videos. Character Gallery Hosted by HiroTheJapaneseTrain & MasterOfTheLemons, this show is about analyzing characters from Thomas & Friends. Blue Midwest Mysteries Hosted by MrMPS2002 and Percyno6, this show is the only show on Community Radio that does not talk about Thomas. Instead, MPS and PN6 talk about movies, tv shows, anecdotes from their daily lives, and various other topics that come up in discussion. Thomas Top 10s Hosted by MultiGreenThunder & MasterOfTheLemons, this show is about the two hosts listing there top 5s of various Thomas & Friends topics, combining them into top 10s. Former Members *HenryisGreat15 *WoodenRS *ThomasWoodenRailway *Eric Drouin Former Shows Johnny and the World Hosted by HenryisGreat15, this show discussed what has been happening in the world. Topics include politics, sports, and any other things he would like to talk about with his guest. The show never had an episode uploaded, and the show wasn't brought back when Community Radio was brought back. TV vs. Railway Series Hosted by WoodenRS, this show talked about differences on various topics from the TV Series and the Railway Series. The show ended when WoodenRS was removed from the channel. Matt's Merchandise Hosted by HiroTheJapaneseTrain, it was a show where Matt talked about a specific item in the Thomas Wooden Railway. The show ended when Matt canceled the show in favor of another show idea he had. Chat Room with Ted Hosted by Ted, it was a show where Ted interviewed members of the community about their channels and their lives in general. Thomas Battles (with MrMPS2002) Hosted by MrMPS2002, it was a show where 3 users competed against each other in five debates, with a winner being declared at the end of each debate. EricPierre53 was the Thomas Battles champion. The Sodor Workshop Hosted by EricPierre53, guests were brought on to talk about some of the worst TWR items and ways they can be fixed, as well as pitching new items for the future. The Keekre Report Hosted by ThomasWoodenRailway, Keekre discussed random topics, including TWR history, reading hate mail, among other topics discussed with a guest. Getting With the Times Hosted by HiroTheJapaneseTrain, it was a podcast show where Matt and some guests shot the breeze and discussed any topics on their mind, Thomas-related or not, similar to how Johnny and the World would've been. Guests (First Revival) * Roman TheTWRCollector (Thomas Battles Season 1, Getting With The Times) * TrainKing James (Thomas Battles Season 1) * Matt Rosato (Chat Room with Ted) * LegoLover117 (Thomas Battles Season 1, Getting With The Times) * MikeMike123 (Thomas Battles Season 1, The Sodor Workshop) * Woodenrailwayonly (Chat Room with Ted and Thomas Battles Season 1) * SodorRailway3DFilms (Thomas Battles Season 1) * TEHGJPTDDDO (Thomas Battles Season 1) *ThomasWoodenEpisodes (Chat Room with Ted) *TRAINSARECOOL2 (Percy's Ever Present Past, TWRC Radio Against Humanity) *HenryisGreat15 (TWRC Radio Against Humanity) *WoodenRS (Thomas Battles Season 1) Guests (Second Revival) * Thomas Wooden Remakes (Thomas Battles Season 2) * TEHGJPTDDDO (Thomas Battles Season 2) * WoodenFan1 (Thomas Battles Season 2) * Nick TF89 (Percy’s Ever Present Past) * Rudy Productions (Character Gallery) * Eric Drouin (Thomas Battles Season 2) * Vincente22 (Thomas Battles Season 2) * MilkTankerMedia (Character Gallery) * WoodenRailwayOnly (Percy's Ever Present Past, Blue Midwest Mysteries) * Tru Tru Train (Character Gallery) * William Politeski (Thomas Battles Season 2) * PercySix Productions (Thomas Battles Season 2) * The FamousEight (Thomas Battles Season 2) Show Logos PEPE.jpg|The current logo for Percy's Ever Present Past TWRCRadioLogo.jpg|TWR Community Radio's original logo THOMASBATTLES.png|Original logo for "Thomas Battles" Chat Room With Ted.png|Second logo for "Chat Room with Ted" EverPresentPast.png|Original logo for "Percy's Ever Present Past" GettingWithTheTimesLogo.png|Logo for "Getting with the Times" Records.png|Original logo for "Roberto's Records" and "Roberto's Records Live" Sodor Workshop.jpg|Logo for "The Sodor Workshop" TWRCRadioAgainstHumanityLogo.png|Original logo for "TWR Community Radio Against Humanity" Merchandise.png|Logo for "Matt's Merchandise" Tv vs railway series.png|Logo for "TV Vs. Railway Series" JohnnyAndTheWorld.png|Logo for "Johnny and the World" ChatRoomWithTedOriginal.png|Original logo for "Chat Room with Ted" I143^pimgpsh fullsize distr.png|Prototype logo for "Getting with the Times" Category:2014 Category:Group Category:TWR Community Radio Category:Group Channels Category:MrMPS Category:Percyno6 Category:Oliver Duck Category:MultiGreenThunder Category:Active Members Category:MasterOfTheLemons Category:Collaborations